


It Hurts (Sanders Sides Angst)

by KattisCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattisCat/pseuds/KattisCat
Summary: Patton has been gone for a total of three weeks. How does Thomas and the others react to this, and how will they get him back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a whole lot of Trigger Warnings here, but that would leave massive spoilers. So, instead, just know that if you're sensitive, then don't read! <3

Sleeping with Anxiety was never a fun thing to do. But, after Patton had gone missing, the sides had all agreed that it was the best choice to make. So, while it was not exactly the best idea to try and fall asleep while Virgil was murmuring every little thing they should be worried about, it was better than going missing with no lead.

Roman, Logan, and Virgil all watched Thomas fall into a depressive state real fast, and mood swings were all over the place. It was kind of like Thomas was going through puberty again. And yet, no one ever thought of what might be happening. Until one night.

This particular night, the sides were staying in Logan's room. Logan was always up late at night, trying to figure out what had happened to the heart of the group. He was the brain after all, and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed the heart. Purely for Thomas's interest of course.

And then it hit him. "Wait a minute. Wait just a ding dang minute!"

Virgil practically jumped on his feet. "What, did you find something?" He realized what he said and looked away in embarrassment. Roman smirked and looked at the board in front of them.

'Why, yes, I did. I believe Thomas is going through Dysthymia because of Patton." Logan stated.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously. Patton's gone, so Thomas doesn't have a heart." Roman nodded in agreement as if he wasn't agreeing with one of his mortal enemies.

"No! There's more to this. I know there is. Think about it. Thomas started the depressive state he's in a couple of days after Patton disappeared, which means that Patton didn't remove himself from the equation. Patton seems to be going through the same thing as Thomas. Something... bad is happening to him." He whispered the last part.

Virgil's expression changed from nonchalant to upset, but he didn't say anything. That was Roman's job. "So what happened to our Padre?"

"I don't know. All he left is a note. What if, what if he left against his will?" Logan tried his hardest to keep calm. Virgil took the note out of his hoodie pocket to let the others see.

_Dearest Family,_

_I ave decided to leave. Everyone here probably doesn't want me. I'm Nothing but a lame father figure, and that won't do. I'm zorry for everything I've done, and wish you all the best. Roman, you can hqve my theatre performance scripts, Logan, you can keep Thomas's study packets, and virgil, you can keep the stuffed animals._

_Sincerely, Patton_

Everyone already had their respected gifts. Virgil was hugging a stuffed horse and a card that Patton had made for him, Roman read the scripts before bed, and Logan always went over the packets when he got a chance. They were just trying to distract themselves from their missing friend.

And then it hit Logan. "Hey! I remember something..."

Virgil's eyes lit up. "What did you find?" Roman looked interested.

"Well, we all know Patton wouldn't miss the chance to make a dad joke, right? There's at least three that could be made here, and yet-"

Roman smiled. "I want you to name all three of them."

Virgil sighed. "Not the time, Princey." Logan cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, there are not any dad jokes to be seen here. At first, I thought that all the grammatical errors in the letter were just because Patton was rushing, but why would Patton give me study packets when I already know everything I need to? Well, the answer is simple. There's a packet on codes in this pile." Logan, who was a bit out of breath, had concluded. And then he started back up again.

"First, we figure out all the grammatical errors. The letters that we have are H-N-Z-Q-V. Then, we look at the packets."

Virgil and Roman ran over to the pile and started searching. Eventually, though, it was Logan who found the right code they needed.

"Atbash. The alphabet but backward." Logan started.

"Alright, get to the point." Roman and Virgil said at the same time.

"Uh, let's see here... oh no..."

Roman and Virgil made confused noises. Logan just sighed and, quite literally, spelled it out for them.

"H-N-Z-Q-V... spells 'snake'." The two other sides were freaking out, but surprisingly, the anxious side was freaking out more than the dramatic side. Logan tried to calm both of them, but obviously, it wasn't working. Virgil was rocking back and forth, and Roman was sharpening his sword.

After 35 minutes of this, Roman decided to speak. "We're going to save Patton, right?"

Virgil nodded. "Of course we are. We have to." Logan could see that his friends were upset. He was trying to figure out what to do, but there wasn't a lot they could do without Thomas, and getting him out of bed would be an adventure in its self. Roman, Virgil, and Logan decided to try their best anyway. They all vanished and appeared next to Thomas's bedside.

"Thomas, buddy, wake up." Roman was trying his hardest to not sing Thomas awake and to shake him gently.

Thomas grunted in response. "What do you want, Roman?"

Before the Prince could speak, Logan jumped in. "Well, you see... I believe we have found the reason for your... destructive... behavior recently." 

Thomas uncharacteristically rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Logan. I'm just tired."

"Thomas, you've been 'tired' for the past three weeks. Something is wrong, and we're going to fix this no matter if you like it or not." Roman and Logan were taken aback. Virgil wasn't usually like this, sure sometimes he was self-degrading, but he never talked so harshly about Thomas. Thomas blinked a bit. 

"Fine, if it makes you guys happy."

All three of the characteristics smiled at that. Even Logan, who was quite persistent in insisting he didn't have feelings. "Alright then. Thomas, we're going to need you to think up Deceit's room. Roman, you'll be in charge of getting us to his room."

Thomas looked a bit confused. "Question: How do I know what his room looks like?" Logan shook his head in exasperation.

"We're figments of your mind, Thomas. You'll know what his room looks like." Thomas nodded and thought up a room.

A heavily-covered forest was where they ended up. It wasn't a forest where Roman would go to save princesses from and talk to animals, either- it was dark, scary, and seem to be full of snakes. A shudder went through the group, if they were correct, Patton was stuck here for about a month.

A bit of a scream- or maybe even just ringing in their ears- could be heard from somewhere, but none of them could pinpoint where. One thing was evident though, this was not a room, and yet it looked like there was hope of seeing their long lost friend.

Logan was the first to speak up. "I believe we're at the right place. Deceit, come out and show yourself." A burst of simple laughter came from, well, everywhere.

"But Logan, you haven't finished the last piece of my puzzle! But, if you insist-" Some smoke enveloped one of the snakes on the ground. And then, there he was, with a deadly grip on another side. Patton. 

Virgil looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack, Roman looked sick, and Logan covered his mouth as to not scream. Patton was there, yes, but he looked lifeless, not dead, but dull. He has bruises, scars, and cuts all over his body, his hair was dull and greasy, and his eyes had no sparkle.

"K-kiddos?" A soft whisper came from him, and he was thrown to join the others.

Everyone, including Thomas, joined to help put him back on his feet, but Patton was so shaky that it wasn't easy. Eventually, with the support of Logan, he could stand. "I- I thought, he t-told me you were all... dead..." Patton was sore all over, and he was starting to shake more violently, to the point that has was clutching on to Logan's shirt just to stay into consciousness.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Virgil screamed, his father figure jumping.

"I only did what I **had** to. He could've ended up **much** worse." Deceit smiled evilly, causing Roman to shift into a battle stance. 

Logan took Patton to a tree where they both sat down. Logan was rubbing Patton's back as he sobbed. Half for relief that his family wasn't dead, and half because he was scared. At this point, Logan was practically just hugging him.

Roman got himself into a fight with Deceit, and Thomas and Virgil were watching. Thomas still wasn't completely recovered, but he did feel happier. Virgil was feeling useless; dark sides don't have magic abilities as the main sides did. Not that he was jealous or anything- he was perfectly fine just being able to be accepted as a part of Thomas.

Soon, the fight was at its climax. Roman wasn't looking too great, he wasn't used to being able to die. Usually, if he died in his room, he would just spawn back, feeling more energized than ever before.

That didn't happen in Deceit's realm. During the fight, Deceit had explained that if you die here, you'd turn into a snake. That didn't sound too great to Roman. No princess in the world would be able to help him with the curse. Not even a prince.

Virgil was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. He was helping with Patton, who was still clutching on to Logan for dear life, as if he let go he would lose him again. _'That probably was the reality for him when he was gone'_ Virgil thought guiltily. Immediately that guilt was crushed. He blinked in surprise and looked over to see a fading blue light coming from Patton. "Please don't feel bad..." Patton said quietly. He was definitely going to faint, any minute now. From the bags under his eyes, Virgil figured that the moral side probably hadn't had much sleep over the past month. Or food, if he had any at all.

Logan was still hugging Patton, and still trying to think of a way to get out of here. Thomas was their ticket to getting out, but with Patton in such a terrible state, he didn't think they'd be able to get out of there without Patton fading. Roman and Patton were the only ones who could heal other people; Logan could only heal himself. That being said, Logan had many more powers that the others didn't possess. They were all different in their own way.

Patton was desperately trying to hold on. He wanted to help Roman, who was risking his life for him right now. He gulped as he remembered how everyone had died. It was terribly painful to witness. 

Roman had died protecting Patton. Logan had died trying to get Patton away. Virgil had died because Thomas had taken some... questionable pills...

As he thought about it, his mind began to sway, but he didn't want to leave. Not yet. He raised his hand slightly, and Roman, who was wounded but still fighting, started to regenerate. The prince looked back and realized what happened. Only then did Patton give into the darkness.

Logan looked up in panic, and Virgil nodded. "Roman! Hurry up! We need to leave, now!"

"I'm trying!" Was the only response they got. Patton wasn't fading, but if they didn't leave soon he would be. Virgil was on the verge of a panic attack. He couldn't do anything. Nothing. He felt so useless. And then it happened. A dark cloud, followed by more, started to swirl him. Lightning struck the exact place where Deceit was standing.

And then they all ended up back in the mind palace.

"W-what happened?" Roman was about to stab the wall but quickly stopped himself. Virgil shrugged and mouthed a 'don't know'. The moral side was starting to wake up, and instantly earn a hug from all the sides. Patton looked up through tearful eyes. Every one of his family members was alive and well. 

He was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton reflects on what happened while he was gone.
> 
> TW: Abuse, torture, pain, blood, death, and overall not a good time

Patton guessed it had been about a year, not three weeks. His sense of time was messed up, due to being awake 24/7 in that basement. It was so dark in there. He hated every minute of it, and hate was a really strong word for Patton to use. If the emotional side hated something, then that something should rot in hell.

Patton thought back to the events. Now that he thought of it, who did the other sides think to capture him? Deceit?

 Patton shrugged and figured it didn't matter. A sharp pain hit his back while doing so. He tried to remember how he got that injury.

_The dark room he was greeted with as he snapped himself awake was all too familiar. Pitch black, with nothing around him except for shackles that chained him to the floor. He could barely move, and as he sat up, he was pulled down from a newly-placed shackle on his neck. He sighed and got up slowly, but he had to hang his head down. A snicker came ominously from behind him._

_"Looks like my toy woke up. Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to sleep?" Patton didn't want to believe this monster was a side. Not even dark sides were this mean._

_The 'thing' was growing agitated. "Well?" Patton was about to answer when he was kicked into laying down. He whimpered a little._

_"Hmpf. Guess you'll need a little motivation." A snap could be heard, and the lights lit up ever so slightly, but it was enough for Patton to see what he needed to see._

_Logan, Roman, and Virgil were all there, and they all looked terrified. A scream could be heard, and after he felt a soreness in his throat, Patton realized that it was his own._

_Virgil was first. He started fading, to where he had no idea. "Kiddo! Kiddo please!" Patton started screaming and pulling on his chains in a desperate attempt to run towards Virgil. soon, Virgil was completely gone, and in his absence, a pill had sat._

_Roman had blinked, and in an instant was teleported right next to Morality. Logan had done the same. Logic scooped Patton up and carried him away, and Patton didn't even think twice about how he got out of his chains._

_And then, as if on cue, Roman and Logan screamed. Patton tumbled to the ground and witnessed a horrid sight. Roman was coughing up blood and holding on to his side, which was turning crimson. He was turning an uninspiring shade of gray._

_As for Logan, it looked like he got stabbed in the back. His breathing was getting quicker, and Patton knew he had to save him. He wished he could save Roman too, but by the time he got over there, he knew it would be too late. Patton quickly took off his cat hoodie, which, quite ironically, was given to him by the same person he was trying to save._

_At this point, Patton was sobbing. He just wanted Logan to survive. Pressing down on the wound wasn't helping, however, and Logan flipped over to whisper goodbye to Patton. Morality lost it. He started screaming, crying, trying to shake Logan awake, even going as far as to slap Logan as hard as he could. But nothing worked._

"Patton? Patton!" Logan shook Patton awake from his nightmare. The emotional side woke with a jolt. His face was soaked with tears. Logan sighed and pulled Patton in for a hug.

"There-there. It's okay." Logan lulled as Patton clutched onto his shirt again. Logan tried to act calmly, but inside, he knew that there would be an even bigger storm coming. For now, however, his goal would be to protect Morality.

"L-Logan?" After about thirty minutes, Patton decided to talk.

"Yes?"

"Back when you guys were fighting, you said that it was Deceit that kidnapped me, right?" 

Logan nodded. "That's correct."

"B-but... it wasn't Deceit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO that was hard to write because no one touches my bean boyo and gets away with it-
> 
> Anyway, sorry if you don't ship Logicality, I try to keep my ships to a minimum in these stories but eh this entire fanfic is just some self-indulgence so yeah
> 
> Anyway maybe I'll write another chapter tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I know deceit is not the bad guy, and I was planning to have it not be deceit but instead another side, but I decided against it because that would open a whole new can of worms. Maybe I'll add on to this work if people enjoy it. I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
